Ask The Villains! Christmas Episode
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: An Ask the Villains episode with Christmas Pazazz! With Christmas carols and a special scene with Bleck and his minions, it's just as good as the original.


It's the Christmas Episode!

**So, it's second day after Christmas and I saw everyone updating or posting a new story based on Christmas or something like that. And since this is my first Christmas on Fanfiction, I want to say 'Merry Christmas' to you guys. So, Merry Christmas!**

**As for updates, I won't be updating much this month, even though I said I would. The teachers decided to take advantage of the Winter Break and piled us with projects. And because of midterms in January, I won't be updating until late January. But good news! Koopalings Go! will become it's own story, so I'm hoping to accomplish that before my hiatus, so you guys won't be completely bored...**

**Anyways! Let's continue. Oh, and I did not put in anyone's OCs (except mine) for this chapter because they are on break, spending time with family, friends & creators. **

Alli: ***Wearing a black santa hat*** And action!

Mimi: Welcome to Ask the Villains, the Christmas special! ***Charms the audience with her cuteness***

Kamek: ***Pushes Mimi out of the camera*** Go sit down child. Anyways, since it's the Christmas special, we won't be answering any questions-

Bowser: ***Pouts***

Nastasia: ***Glares at Bowser*** but we will be sitting here and chatting about our lives.

Everyone but Nastasia: Awww!

Larry: Wait! How about singing Christmas Carols instead of talking about things that don't matter! Like Roy liking the color pink!

Kooplaings & Minions: Yeah!

Roy: Pink is a manly color, and THAT is what matters!

Bowser: Wait, you aren't going to sing those same carols we sang at Mario Scenes Gone Wrong, because the only one that I actually liked was 'O King Koopa'.

Ludwig: King Dad, the only reason you like that song is because that it's about you. And we aren't going to sing those because that would be copying and it would make those songs overrated.

Lemmy: Besides, we were working with Mimi, Dimentio, Chunks and L over Scope to come up with some songs ourselves!

Mimi: Alli, can we have a mic in here?

Alli: Sure! ***Sees Nikki playing with a mic, takes it from her and tosses it to Mimi***

Junior: ***Passes out papers to Bowser, Bleck, Kamek, Nastasia and film crew that says the list of carols*** The first carol will be sung by Bleck minions.

Mimi: This song is for you sir! I hope you like it!

Bleck: ***Mutters*** Someone, please kill Bleck now...

Iggy: ***Pulls in random jukebox and puts in dime, Frosty the Snowman starts playing***

Mimi: Blumire, the Dark Count! Was a grieving, angry man!

Dimentio: Like Sherlock Holmes, he had a monocle and really ugly face!

Bleck: ***Hurtful face***

Mr. L: Blumire, the Dark Count! Is a man who strives for failure!

All minions: How?

O'Chunks: By accessing the chaos heart, he almost destroyed the universe!

All minions: Fail!

Mimi: When everyone thought the world would end, Dimentio stepped in.

Dimentio: Like a 3/4 finished project, I was so close to creating a whole new world!

Lemmy: ***Grabs remote to jukebox and flips it to Aladin's a whole new world*** A whole new world!

Iggy: A whole new fantastic point of view!

Dimentio: ***Facepalm*** I think I should've picked different words...

Mr. L: ***Sarcastically*** No! Really?

Bleck: Limey! Icy! Shut up!

Lemmy: It's Lemmy and Iggy, Mr. Bleck.

Iggy: You'd think he'd know our names for four episodes...

Bleck: Whatever! Minions, finish this horrible song so I can get a new life!

Lemmy: ***Flips the song back to Frosty the Snowman***

Mr. L: Oh, Blumire the Dark Count! Was grouchy as he could be!

O'Chunks: When Lady Timpani dumped him for Mario and they got married on Christmas Eve!

All minions: Hey!

Everyone but Bleck: ***Applauds wildly***

Bleck: Bleck officially hates you all.

Alli: Let's watch a replay of that beautiful song!

"_Blumire, the Dark Count! Was a grieving, angry man! _

_Like Sherlock Holmes, he has a monocle, and a really ugly face!_

_Blumire, the Dark Count! Is a man who strives for failure!_

_How?_

_By accessing the chaos heart, he almost destroyed the universe!_

_Fail!_

_When everyone thought the world would end, Dimentio stepped in! _

_Like a 3/4 finished project I was so close to creating a whole new world! _

_Blumire, the Dark Count! Was as grouchy as he could be!_

_When Lady Timpani dumped him for Mario and they got married on Christmas Eve! _

_Hey!_"

Bowser: ***Sniffles*** Those lyrics were... so touching...

Bleck: Seriously?!

Junior: Anyways! The next song is performed by Iggy, Roy and Lemmy with the musical accompaniment of Ludwig!

Ludwig: ***Goes over to the piano and starts playing Jingle Bells***

Lemmy: Cat suit bells!

Iggy: Cat suit bells!

Roy: Cat bells make you say meow!

Ludwig: ***Stops playing*** Roy knows what a cat says?

Roy: Shut up Ludwig!

Ludwig: ***Continues playing***

Lemmy & Iggy: Oh what fun it is to climb up trees and dive right on your feet!

Roy: Hey!

Lemmy: A lick or scratch ago,

Iggy: I thought I'd take a dive.

Roy: And with my colored fur, I could make a rainbowed sky!

Lemmy, Iggy and Roy: Hey!

Lemmy: Cat suit bells!

Iggy: Cat suit bells!

Roy: Cat bells make you say meow!

Lemmy & Iggy: Oh what fun it is to climb up trees and dive right on your feet!

Roy: Hey!

Everyone: ***Claps, but not as wildly as the first song***

Lemmy: Thank you!

Roy: That song took forever to think of.

Iggy: And that's only the short version...

Nolan: Hey, can we see a replay of that?

"_Cat suit bells! Cat suit bells!_

_Cat bells make you say meow!_

_Oh what fun it is to climb up trees and dive right on your feet! _

_Hey!_

_A lick or scratch ago,_

_I thought I'd take a dive._

_And with my colorful fur, I could make a rainbowed sky!_

_Hey!_

_Cat suit bells! Cat suit bells!_

_Cat bells make you say meow!_

_Oh what fun it is to climb up trees and dive right on your feet!_"

Larry: I have to admit, that sounded really stupid.

Roy: ***Strangles Larry*** Well, thankfully no one asked you, you—" ***Tries to attempt to say a word*** You— YOU— WHAT THE HECK?! YOU— Why can't I said it?!

Alli: Since it's a Christmas episode, my editors are working on censoring cursing. Not even the syllables are allowed.

Bowser: Oh boy, it's _**JUST**_ like Mario Scenes Gone Wrong...

Roy: ***Drops a gasping Larry and storms over to Alli off screen*** Are you serious you—?! YOU KNOW WHAT, — this!

Lemmy: Roy has Snutter issues!

Ludwig: Lenord, it is **Stutter** issues, not "Snutter" issues. Secondly, Roy does not have that.

Lemmy: ***Sticks out his tongue*** Whatever...

Nastasia: ***Obviously sick and tired of these stupid carols, cups her hands*** LAST CAROL FOR THIS FAIL OF AN EPISODE! Now, we need all the minions and the Koopalings (that includes Junior) to the center of the stage!

Iggy: ***Uses remote to jukebox to change it to Twelve Days of Christmas***

Minions & Koopalings: On the first day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Mimi: A final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Bowser: Sweet! A final battle with me and Bleck!

Ludwig: But that doesn't even rhyme...

Mimi: ***Rolls her eyes***

Minions & Koopalings: On the second day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mario & Luigi: ***Bursts through the wall***

Mario: You call- Mama Mia!

Luigi: Bowser! And Bleck! What are you and your kids/minions doing here?!

Mario & Luigi: Alli and crew memebers! Defend yourselves! ***Start to attack***

Alli: STOP IT! ***Walks on screen and shows the Mario brothers a peice of paper*** According to this treaty I created and asked for you to sign a while back, no one is allowed to attack these actors and actresses until each episode is over. And since I didn't say the 'C' word, this episode **not** over.

Mario: ***Grabs treaty*** Mama Mia! Luigi, we signed this paper six months ago!

Luigi: Right! Everyone signed it when Alli's studio officially opened!

Mario & Luigi: ***Step away from the villains respectfully***

Luigi: ***Sits in front row seat*** You may continue on, we'll just watch.

Mario: Yeah, we already sang a Twelve Days of Christmas on iSqueaker's Mario Scenes Gone Wrong.

Alli: Thank you. ***Walks off camera***

Mimi: And final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the third day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Peach, Daisy & Rosalina: ***Magically appear in the room*** Yeah! Princess Power!

Peach: EEK! Bowser and Bleck! ***Ducks behind Daisy***

Alli: ***Sighs with annoyance, walks back on screen with treaty*** Peach, according to the treaty you signed six months back, the 'Ask the Villains' villains won't attack you or even lay a finger on you until the end of the episode. That goes for Daisy and Rosalina too.

Peach: Oh, okay. Thanks Alli! ***Walks over to Mario brothers and sit down, Daisy and Rosalina join them***

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the fourth day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Mario: ***From audience*** Oh yeah! There's Paper Mario, Super Paper Mario, Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door, and Paper Mario: Sticker Star!

O'Chunks: Yep.

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser & Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the fifth day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Wendy: Fiiiiiive main power-ups!

Random Chior: La La La La La!

Bowser: Wait, there are WAY more power ups then just five! And where did that random choir come from?!

Wendy: But I said five _main _power ups daddy. The Super Mushroom, Fireflower, Star & 1-UP mushroom are seen in almost every platformer. And the Hammer is the first, original power up Nitendo gave to Mario.

Alli: And I decided to hire them because they have good voices and they're directed my creator's chorus teacher, Ms. Morgan! You should hire her if you need any professional help.

Bowser: Oh.

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the sixth day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Larry: Six minions for Bleck!

Mimi: Yay! We all live to serve Bleck!

Mr. L: Dimentio doesn't live to serve Bleck. He'd rather serve a baboon than Count Bleck!

Dimentio: That is NOT true!

O'Chunks: Then who is this Mr. Bananas I see you sneak off with?

Dimentio: Chunks! That was suppose to be a secret, you doofus!

Luigi: But technically, I was FORCED to serve Bleck, but I don't anymore. That verse is false!

Wendy: Fiiiiive mian power ups!

Random Choir: La La La La La!

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the seventh day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Ludwig: Seven Koopalings!

Lemmy: Yeah, that's us! I'm the coolest though!

Roy: You?! In a million years, pipsqueak!

Iggy: I think I'm the coolest!

Wendy: Iggy, you're so skinny King Dad can't get any juice out of you if you were a lemon! Shut up and go sit in the corner!

Iggy: You what Wendy— you! ***Goes and sits in the corner***

Morton: ***Speaks up for the first time this episode*** Wendy, be quiet! You're so noisy sometimes!

Larry: ***Sneaks into audience and takes Daisy's wallet***

Daisy: Larry, give me back my wallet! ***Chases Larry around the studio***

Junior: Aw, I'm not considered a Koopaling?

Ludwig: No, you're not. But in many stories, like Alli's, you're considered one. Just not an original one.

Junior: Oh, okay!

Larry: Six minions for Bleck!

Wendy: Fiiiiiive main power ups!

Random Choir: La La La La La!

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the eight day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Dimentio: Eight Pure Hearts!

Mimi: That means there are eight pillars too!

Ludwig: Seven Koopalings!

Larry: Six minions for Bleck!

Wendy: Fiiiiiiive main power ups!

Random Chior: La La La La La!

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Mr. L: Two Maio brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the ninth day of Christmas, Nitnedo created for me!

Morton: Nine different kingdoms!

Bleck: What do you mean Millie?

Morton: It's Morton, Mr. Bleck. And there are nine different kingdoms in out world: the Grassland Kingdom, Desert Kingdom, Water Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, Jungle Kingdom, Mountain Kingdom (which used to be Pipe Kingdom), Sky Kingdom, the Darkland Kingdom, and Mushroom Kingdom. We also have the Sarasaland Kingdom, but that doesn't count due to the song.

Bleck: Ah, Bleck sees.

Dimentio: Eight Pure Hearts!

Ludwig: Seven Koopalings!

Larry: Six minions for Bleck!

Wendy: Fiiiiiiive main power ups!

Random Choir: La La La La La!

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the tenth day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Lemmy: Ten famous game series!

Mario: Let me guess: Mario, Pokemon, Kirby, Pikman, Zelda, Metroid, F-Zero, Starfox, Fire Emblem and Golden Sun?

Lemmy: Yeperoos!

Morton: Nine different kingdoms!

Dimentio: Eight Pure Hearts!

Ludwig: Seven Koopalings!

Larry: Six minions for Bleck!

Wendy: Fiiiiiive main power ups!

Random Chior: La La La La La!

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the eleventh day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Iggy: Eleven Mario Parties!

Larry: Hey, I just noticed this, but why aren't we in any Mario parties?

Ludwig: I... I don't know.

Larry: Well, they should make a twelfth party and style the boards based off of us! And we could be the bosses, do wicked tricks, have superpowers-

Bowser: Woah woah there, dreamer boy. The reason you aren't in any Mario parties is because the budget can't cover you and your siblings if any of you get hurt.

Peach: For once in my life, I have to agree with him. The budget is already being strained just to publish Mario Party Island Tour, Super Mario 3D World and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi Winter Olympics. And that game combines Nitendo AND Sega's income!

Larry: Who gives a— about the companies and their budget strains! I just want money!

Bowser: You remind me of Uncle Ben when he was your age.

Lemmy: Ten famous game series!

Morton: Nine different kingdoms!

Dimentio: Eight Pure Hearts!

Ludwig: Seven Koopalings!

Larry: Six minions for Bleck!

Wendy: Fiiiiiive main power ups!

Random Chior: La La La La La!

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Junior: Three pretty princesses!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Minions & Koopalings: On the twelfth day of Christmas, Nitendo created for me!

Roy: Twelve karting vehicles! Six karts and six bikes for each racer.

Larry: Wait a minute... we weren't in any Mario Kart games either! What is wrong with Nitendo?! ***Starts ranting***

Bowser: Oh boy...

Iggy: Eleven Mario Parties!

Lemmy: Ten famous game series!

Morton: Nine different kingdoms!

Dimentio: Eight Pure Hearts!

Ludwig: Seven Koopalings!

Larry: Six minions for Bleck! ***Continues ranting after his verse***

Wendy: Fiiiiiive main power ups!

Random Choir: La La La La La!

O'Chunks: Four Paper Mario games!

Junior: Three Pretty Princesses!

Mr. L: Two Mario brothers!

Mimi: And a final battle with Bowser and Bleck!

Everyone not performing: ***Applauds***

Nastasia: Well, let's end this episode off with a clip.

Kamek: Hooray! A clip! Shall I put in one where his sneakiness and his kids try rob Santa?

Nastasia: No, no, no! This is one is about where we (Bleck and his minions) try to rob Santa. There is a HUGE difference because we were actually successful.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_December 24, 5:30 PM_

_Christmas Eve_

"Okay elves! There's only thirty minutes before we have to load up the sled, feed the reindeer and start the take off ceremony!" The head elf announces checking his clipboard every few seconds. Then Santa came into view, asking the head elf how things are going.

Meanwhile, Bleck and his minions were spying on all of the elves through a nearby window.

"Bleck doesn't understand why you useless minions can't work efficiently like those midget people," Bleck says, studying the elves. "Bleck should hire them sometime."

"Oh boy! That Santa guy is bigger and fatter than O'Chunks!" Mr. L giggled.

"Oh, hell no! No one makes fun of O'Chunks and gets away with it!" And with that, O'Chunks grabbed Dimentio by his shirt and frisbee threw him into the window, causing the alarm system to go off.

"Seriously Chunks?!"

"O'Chunks you idiot! Bleck said not to start the distraction until Bleck said so!" Bleck shouted, while Mimi and L were laughing at Dimentio, who was getting beat up by some nearby elves.

"Sir, I think we should have someone save Dimentio," Nastasia said. "He's getting beaten pretty hard by those elves..." Bleck turned around to see Dimentio being wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper and tied with a silver bow.

"Hey Dimmy! Green and silver looks nice on you!" Mimi called from the window, which made Dimentio glare at her in return. Santa looked up at Bleck and his crew.

"Intruders! Where's the Elf Entruder Police?"

The Elf Entruder Police (the elves can't spell intruder correctly), or the EEP, split up into two; one half grabbed the Dimentio present and tossed him into a nearby closet while the other half surrounded Santa, protecting him from Bleck and his minions.

"Minions attack!" Bleck ordered, pushing all everyone into the building before jumping in there himself. Mimi, L and O'Chunks distracted Santa and the elves while Nastasia and Bleck grabbed Dimentio out of the closet an head towards the shed where the reindeer are. The Dark Count then created a portal and teleported the whole workshop to his castle, leaving Santa and all the elves standing in the snow speechless.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bleck: For once, Bleck was successful with that operation.

Dimentio: But like a mom scolding a kid for stealing, Nastasia **_insisted_** we give it back because then the kiddies wouldn't get any toys...

Mimi: You use the word kiddies? How old are you, 66?

Dimentio: If I were 66, you'd be 60. Get it straight sweetheart.

Mimi: ... ***Punches Dimentio in the face***

Kamek: Well, I think that's all for this episode of 'Ask the Villains!'

Mario: ***Comes on the stage with Luigi and the princesses*** We all hope you had a safe holiday and have a wonderful New Years!

Lemmy: ***Holding up 2014 foam finger*** 2014 all the way! So much better than 1943! ***Starts poking Bowser with it***

Morton: Did you guys know that's when King Dad was born?

Bowser: For— sake, I'm _not _70 years old! That's when Kamek was born.

Kamek: ***Starts to attack Bowser***

Lemmy: Attack!

Everyone but Alli, film crew and heroes: ***Joins in with Kamek***

Alli: ***Jumps in front of the camera***And cut!

**Happy holidays guys! And see you guys after midterms! Read, review and stay tuned!**


End file.
